The invention relates to a device for the transfer of harness elements from a conveying member in a drawing-in machine for warp yarns onto carrying members of a weaving machine, with an ejector for removing the harness elements from the conveying member.
EP 500 848 has already disclosed such a device, in which the carrying members, designed as carrying rails, have an oblique entry flank directed downwards. Ejectors push the harness elements from carrying pins of a conveying member up onto these entry flanks, so that the harness elements slide along these entry flanks onto the carrying rails. The carrying rails are retained or supported against gravity by holding bolts which are capable of being moved in and out and which are fastened to a transport system. In their moved-in position, these holding bolts position the carrying rails. The holding bolts are moved out in order to allow the harness elements to pass at the relevant point.
A disadvantage of the known device mentioned is to be seen in that, in order to allow the harness elements to pass, the guidance or support of the carrying rails is temporarily removed precisely when the harness element passes over from the carrying pins of the conveying member onto the carrying rail. This puts exact alignment of the carrying pins and carrying rails at risk. This adverse circumstance can, admittedly, be eased by arranging the said guide of the carrying rails as far as possible from the conveying member, but, even then, the exact alignment of the carrying pins and carrying rails is impaired.